grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgi Sykes
A clever private investigator who cracked the case of her missing black book. Early Life Born in East London to a house wife and fishmongers she always wanted to break out of her father's influence who viewed Georgi as nothing more as being one day the perfect, dumb fish wife. Her father never appreciated how clever Georgi was. Wanting to solve problems after finishing High school she becomes a private investigation and does her best to work in London in a competitive market which is dominated by men. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live after moving from London. Having had enough working in a man's world which dominate the London private Investigation scene. Much to her amazement she gets a load of cases from the entire town. Volume 12 While working on a case of Paul Murray on his wife Shelly Murray's behalf to find out if he was cheating on her, whilst in the Club Flamingo she misplaced her black book. It soon seems that it has been stolen and soon enough the secrets of what was in the book start being leaked out to those Georgi had investigated causing tremendous chaos in the town. Georgi soon encounters Jonelle Dobson who was the first to be hit with the information being leaked as her whereabouts which Georgi had been searching for an unknown client had been given to her abusive estranged husband Karl. Releasing what had happened they go to see Charlene Moray at this time running the station to get some help. Instead believing they were wasting her time Charlene was rather rude and refused to help them and promising to arrest anyone who did. Georgi soon with the help of Del and Adam Robinson manage to find out that it was Kate Concade who was behind it who eventually gets arrested and Charlene Moray apologies for her behavior and leaves the town much to everyone's delight. Georgi's life at one point is at danger as while at Wilma Timber's brunch along with Patrick Timber, Jonelle Dobson, Ms Izodel, Adam Robinson and the window cleaner Terrance De'Maieo, Karl manages to surprise everyone and vow to kill them all. It is however Terrance who manages to overpower him and stop Karl from carrying his plot. Volume 38 She and Jonelle are among those waiting for the parade organised by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Detective Lang for two new residents who they have no idea who they are. It turns out it is Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford, Charlene's fiance with them coming to the town with Cliff taking over from Jack Jackson as police chief, something he has no idea about. Georgi and Jonelle are among those who recognised Charlene almost immediately from his previous dealings with her and the celebrations flatly stop and the crowd soon gets angry with him and try to attack the him and the carriage they came with as pulled by their minions. Cliff Clifford manages to stop this by declaring anyone opposing him would be very sorry! Volume 41 Jonelle and Georgi are with Alex Timmend and Jasmine Coffee when they go once again to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. In regards to Charlene's downfall Georgi and Jonelle help to highlight how Charlene was an awful police chief so much so that Georgi gives a shout out that Del was a better police chief. Charlene believed she was fine as she was originally employed by Scotland Yard by Catherine Lona reveals that her job there was no more and she was fired in Grasmere Valley with James Dontos voicing that the town never want her back. Ever!